Not Destiny
by bluelikemilk
Summary: Martyna Wojak is a shape-shifter who hates attachments and emotions, the thought of settling down scaring her beyond measures. After her first shift, her parents force her to move to Forks, Washington where she meets a nice, also new, girl and her group of friends. Her fear of love only gets stronger when she gets attached to Paul Lahote. ¡BOLD AND ITALICS SPEAKING POLISH!
1. Proloque; Pringles Will Heal Her

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Everything in _bold and italics_ simply means that they're speaking polish!**

* * *

Martyna always believed in the paranormal.

Everyone who met the girl thought of her as gifted, her ability to see right through people and understand emotions seemed to always be the topic of conversation between her mother and others.

It was both a gift and a curse, her natural need to help and fix people often left her completely and utterly broken so when she learnt that she could actually feel and adapt other people's emotions- the young Wojak girl was in deep trouble.

Her mother, Renata, often told her off for being so careless about herself and so the teenager grew more and more distant with time not fully understanding if the emotions she felt were hers or someone else's.

By the time she was fourteen, she put space between herself and everybody in her life in fear of getting attached to anyone. Attachment means caring for someone, something she never really did anymore.

Her relationship with her mother was always difficult to explain and only seemed to get stranger after her first shift.

The two were on a hike in a secluded part of the forest when the younger girl got angry with her mother for being ignorant. In an effort to calm Martyna down, Renata tried to hug the girl which only made the situation more difficult.

The teen twisted in pain for a few good minutes, the burning pain of her bones snapping and shifting making her let out a blood curdling scream.

Renata knew what was going on. As a child she often heard of the legends and wished she was one of the blessed ones but seeing her daughter in anguish made her thank the Gods for her luck.

The girl's pale skin changed into thick copper fur and Renata watched in amazement as in place of her daughter's body lied a Kodiak bear cub.

"**_Martens, it's okay now. The worst is over._**" She cooed, getting closer to the teenager.

After a few long hours of trial and error, she managed to get Martyna back into her human form and into their apartment. Renata sat Martyna down on the couch and wrapped a blnket over her, the latter only clutching it in her cold hands and staring off into the distance.

What was she supposed to think? Just about an hour ago she was fine, then she wasn't, then she was in so much pain she almost felt angry, then she changed into a giant bear, then she changed back into a human and now her mother is acting as if nothing happened!

The two stayed in silnce for hours, Martyn not moving a muscle whilst her mother rumaged through the kitchen in an attempt to keep her mind occupied.

"What the fuck happened?" Martyna finally broke the silence, glancing up at her mother as she clutched the blanket closer to her body. Renata paused in the doorway not quite sure if she should tell her off for her language.

"**_You shifted, niuniu. That's what your kind does._**" Her voice was soft but her eyes were stern. Martyna raised her eyebrows looking up at the older woman from above the black frames of her glasses.

"**_My, what?!_** " Her usually delicate voice getting a lot stronger than usual. Renata stifled her laugh with her hand, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed her rage-fuelled daughter pick up the pillow next to her and flung it in her direction.

Renata dodged the pillow and made a run for the door but her daughter, with the newly found speed, beat her to it. She pressed her body against the white painted wood and pushed her arms forward to stop her mother from taking another step.

"You're not walking out of this room until you tell me exactly why I'm like this and how to get rid of it," Martyna growled, her sterling grey eyes covered by her blonde fringe.

The mother inhaled sharply before nodding her head and heading into the kitchen with her daughter cautiously trailing behind her.

"**_We'll be talking about some pretty heavy stuff so might as well bake cookies in the meantime_**, right?" She joked earning a dissatisfied sound from Martyna.

After a minute-long starting contest, Martyna gave in and with a tight smile she opened the fridge and took out the milk, "But I'm not doing anything."

Renata chuckled, taking out the rest of the ingredients, "**_Noted_**."

* * *

*****

* * *

Martyna plunged down into her seat with a plate of freshly baked cookies in her hand and a glass of milk in the other, "**_So, you're telling me, that I turn into a giant bear because I am fully completely polish and have a disturbing gene that makes me compelled to protect the people I love?_**"

The mother nodded with a slight grimace not sure what reaction to expect. Her daughter only squinted her eyes and placed the items onto the table beside her.

Picking up one of the baked goods and bringing it to her mouth, she paused for a moment holding her mother's gaze with a clouded look.

"But I don't love anybody?" The teen thought out loud, finally biting into the cookie. Seeing her mother's hurt reaction, she swallowed the food and grinned sheepishly, "No offence, **_mamo_**."

"None taken..." Renata forced out in a thick slavic accent. She took a moment to think before correcting her daughter, "**_Not just any bear, Martens. The biggest kind._** **_I didn't know they even lived in Poland._**"

Martyna let out a shaky laugh, her head dropping to hang over her thighs, "**_Did I look cool, though?_**"

Renata took a step towards her daughter with a tight-lipped smile, "**_You looked mortifying._**" She said in hopes of bringing Martyna's spirits up. Instead, her response made the teenager break down crying and in another attempt to comfort her distressed daughter, she placed her hands awkwardly on her shoulders and squeezed.

"**_Stop that, _**" The younger girl sniffled. She unconciously wiped her nose on her mother's sweater making Renata scowl in disgust, "**_that's really uncomfortable and it doesn't help._**"

The older woman sucked in a sharp breath and let her hands drop from Martyna's shoulders with an apologetic expression, "**_My bad, I just don't know how to help you._**"

Martyna's head snapped up in an instant, her eyes shining in the warm light of the golden hour as she sent her mother a smug smile, "**_You know... I would feel a lot better if you brought me pringles_**."

"No."


	2. One: Mother Dearest

The only thing Martyna could focus on was the rich green scenery everywhere around her. Her eyelids slowly closing, her body sagged against the car door and her head lied heavily on the window but she didn't want to sleep. She couldn't.

One thing she loved the most about her home country were the wild forests, something she didn't really see in England. At least, not big ones.

Renata glanced at Martyna, her tight grip on the steering wheel loosening slightly at the sight of her daughter looking so comfortable.

Martyna pushed herself back into her seat, arching her back in hopes of it popping, "**_I missed it, you know?_**" Her mother hummed in acknowledgement, "**_Four years without seeing a proper forest and now I'm over here obsessing over the pines._**"

"**_I know what you mean, I just hope you adapt quicker than me._**" Martyna sent her mum a cocky grin and batted her eyelashes.

"**_Always do_**, mother dearest!" Her voice laced with slight irritation, "Just glad I don't have to learn another language."

Renata rolled her eyes, "**_As if you would have a problem with that. I thought about moving to Sweden, that would've been a challenge for you._**"

The teenager mused glancing away from her mother to gawk at the unchanging scenery, "**_It took me three months to learn English and Spanish, four months in and I'm nearly fluent in Korean so I'd say it would take me about a year to learn Swedish._**"

"How du you du it, yes?" Her mother's voice was laced with actual interest.

Martyna turned her head to look at Renata, her eyes burning with confusion as if the answer was obvious, "I try my hardest and I don't give up." She said, sounding bored of the answer that she gives her mother every time that question is asked.

"**_I would love to read Shakespeare in the original language, as you do..._**" Renata whispered.

"**_Then actually try to learn the language._**"

After that, the ride to their new house was completely silent, the two far too deep in their thoughts to even think about talking to each other.

Martyna felt her eyes get heavier and heavier by the second and before she even realised, her head whipped forward snapping her out of the sleep.

The car has long stopped moving, parked in front of a two-story house that pushed itself back into the, you guessed it, forest.

She observed her mother moving some lightweight bags from the car before taking off her seatbelt and stepping out of the car.

To her amusement, Renata seemed to have not noticed her daughter perched on the hood of the car. The older woman thrust her hips side to side holding a bag over her head, her earphones letting out a low hum of whatever she was listening to.

"**_I really like it here._**" Martyna raised her voice a little, her hands placed on her hips as she walked over to the back of the car and pulled out two suitcases.

"**_I knew you would, Tynka._**" The mother placed the bag into the hallway of their new house and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead, "**_You should be the one taking up all this stuff. I'm old and weak._**"

Even though it was a joke, Martyna nodded and stacked the two suitcases into her arms and walked towards the house carefully.

Upon placing the bags on the floor, she raced upstairs to see all the rooms before her mum did. She opened the door to all of them and inspected the rooms carefully.

One room caught her eye almost immediately. I was smaller than the other one but had a huge window that looked over into the forest from the back of the house.

The huge window split into two parts down the middle that could be opened completely to show nothing more than the forest.

Martyna walked deeper into the room, her fingers tracing the cream coloured walls as she walked further into the room and closer to the window. She grabbed the handles with both hands and pulled them downwards, the action snapping the window to open.

The cool, April air pushed itself into the house bringing in the intoxicating smell of rain, pine and freedom

Her hair whipped about around her face as she inhaled deeply with a gentle smile, "**_Dibs on the room with the big window!_**"

"**_Never wanted it anyway!_**" Her mum called back from downstair, the sound of shuffling and puffing faintly travelling up to the girl.

It took them about two hours to bring up their suitcases, unpack them and race each other to the car. Their plan is to go to the nearest shop in the neighbouring town, Forks, and grab important kitchen utensils and food.

The teenage made it to the car first, opening it and putting in a green day CD before Renata could even make it to the car. The latter shook her head at Martyna.

"**_I never knew you liked that kind of music._**" Renata pointed out pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"**_It's Green Day, the American Idiot album._**" Martyna pointed out, "_**It's 2004, mamo, I'm fourteen**._"

Renata gasped, her head snapping to the side in order to face her daughter, "**_You are so old_**!"

Martyna placed her hand over her heart in mock offence, "**_I am not! 'm barely a grown human!_**"

"**_But a huge, fat bear!_**" Renata pointed her finger at her daughter, her attention back on the road.

"**_You take that back!_**"


	3. Two: Murder House

Going to school in the middle of the year was difficult, Martyna had to agree. She's done that once already and she wasn't very keep on doing it again. Everything inside her screamed for her to turn around and run into the forest like the wild teenage that she was.

She didn't listen to her instincts, though, and bit the inside of her cheek in an unsuccessful attempt at keeping her anxiety away. One wrong feeling, move or word and she'll be tumbling of the small school as a bear.

Martyna entered the parking lot of the school with her head hung low, her golden hair falling around her face. _I could've gotten that damn lift, why didn't I?_ She scowled. _oOoOh! Look at me! I am Martyna- I lOvE aTTentIOn!_Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, she lifted her head up deciding that she wasn't the one to give up and if she was going to survive this- she might as well do it with dignity.

Her paler skin, grey eyes, blonde hair and rounder face stood out between the completely Native American crowd, nobody really noticing her. That is until she lifted up her head and walked towards the school building with confidence.

_Big Dick Energy_ is how Onye used to describe it. Might as well use it, eh? Her eyes filled with concern. Worried that her new peers might find her demeanour unfriendly, she cracked a gentle smile and pushed open the door to the school.

The building was rather small and fully packed with students. Thankfully, not many people actually noticed her with only some people taking double glances her way in confusion.

It's all good and games but Martyna found herself standing at the edge of the corridor perched up on some lockers in hopes of finding a sign. A sign for what? She didn't know. Maybe Gods will be cool enough to tell her where to pick up her schedule?

"Excuse me?" Her intimidating eyes snapped towards the source of the sound, the boy her age shrinking in his place next to her at the intensity of her stare, "You are s-sort of blocking my locker."

She looked around confused before taking a step to the side with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Only now has she realised that the boy was slightly taller than her, his features extremely friendly.

His face lit up when he smiled down at her, "It's quite alright, stranger. I don't think I've ever seen you around."

Martyna's smile never fell off, her eyes crinkled as she smiled at the still unknown guy. She extended her hand forward not expecting him to actually shake it, "Yeah, I'm Martyna. I moved here about a week ago."

He raised his eyebrows at the girl's humour but chuckled nonetheless, "Jacob Black." He made a mental note to ask her about her accent, not quite sure where to put it.

"Is everyone here so tall?" She mused, crinkling her nose when she saw Jacob look down at her in amusement.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Martyna, "Only if you're below average." She gasped in mock offence shutting his locker for him, the action making him laugh.

It's safe to say that Martyna already managed to meet a new friend. Jacob tried his best at asking the question again, "So, where did you come from?"

"Mars." Her answer, although entertaining, made him glare at the girl playfully in hopes of getting a real answer, "England, that's where I came from. I'm not originally from there but that's where I learnt English-"

"I did think you had a very posh British accent..."

"But I'm not British-" She pointed out, "I am far from it, in fact." Jacob raised his eyebrows at the girl, disagreeing with her completely. He's known her for about ten minutes and he already feels comfortable around her.

The two walked side by side down the corridor talking about random stuff when the girl stopped abruptly and grabbed Jacob's shoulder with an ashamed expression. He looked at her in amusement.

"I forgot to her my bloody time-table!" She blurted out, her accent making him even more confused.

"It's okay, we can get it now, yeah?" He reassured the girl already feeling like they're going to be good friends. Despite his calming words, he couldn't help but laugh at the amount of chaotic energy the girl released.

"It's not funny you overgrown garden gnome, I need it to survive here!" Martyna's attempt at an insult made him laugh even harder, "I'm glad you find me amusing, knew you were a nice guy."

"Alright, let's get you to the main office." Jacob's hand wrapped around the girl as if it was the most natural thing to do not realising that he is practically a stranger to Martyna.

She was never one for skinship and touching but she didn't mind it. She quite liked it, in fact, because it felt like it belonged there.

* * *

After school, Jacob waited for Martyna by her locker in hopes of getting to see her again. She seemed like a good person to have in your life and something inside him felt drawn to her. Platonically, of course.

Martyna walked out of history in deep thought not even realising she walked past him until he grabbed her bag and pulled it back making her gasp in surprise.

"You did not just seatbelt me!" She pushed him away from her jokingly and turned her head away with a huff.

"Sorry, sorry, " His lifted his arms up in surrender with a killer grin on his face, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

Martyna felt her heart skip a beat, the muscle raging against her ribcage like the animal deep inside of her. Bear! She completely forgot about that!

"I'd love to, Jay, but I gotta get home first," Martyna responded remembering that tomorrow is her day to phase so she has no need to worry.

Jacob nodded his head smiling at the nickname before his face lit up and he put his arm around the girl, "I can walk you home. I can meet your parents."

"Dude, I literally only met you today." She jabbed his side, her own smile threatening to spread over her face.

"I know!" He glanced down at the blonde feeling a weird sense of pride, like an older brother looking at his sister, "But why does it feel like I've known you forever?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, her feet slightly stumbling behind as she tried to keep up with Jacob's long strides, "Might be because I'm awesome."

Hearing him scoff, Martyna lifted his arm off of her and turned her body towards him with raised eyebrows and a challenging look, "Try me then, bitch."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her immature behaviour before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her aside so when she nearly walked into some people.

"I've known you for one day yet I feel like I have to babysit you." He barked at her in false irritation. Seeing her face twist in a mix of amusement, hurt and confusion he cracked a tight-lipped smile making her frown at him.

"Then I guess we better go if you still wanna hang out?" It was more of a question than a statement, her eyes narrowed at Jacob in uncertainty. Seeing him merely bob his head in acknowledgement she fell into his steps.

The way to her house wasn't very difficult to remember- It was literally a walk down the main road for about ten minutes before you had to duck into the forest and follow a small stone path towards the secluded two-story house with huge windows.

Seeing the house for the first time, the only thing Jacob could think of was all the creepy stories told by teens about houses in the middle of the woods and serial killers. At some point down the path, he even voiced his thoughts making Martyna smirk in entertainment, "What if I'm the killer?" She asked in a joking manner but he took a tiny step back anyway.

As soon as they arrived at the doorstep she turned to face him with an unreadable expression on her face. He whimpered involuntarily at her intimidating posture, "Is this the part where you kill me?"

"No, " She chuckled, "This is the part where I tell you some things about my house. First of all, shoes off. It's a Polish household. Second of all, feel at home and say hi to mother." As soon as she got some kind of a nod from him, she cracked open the door before pausing and looking back for a split second, "My mum doesn't speak English well."

Not waiting for an answer, Martyna threw the door open and kicked off her shoes with a loud thud making Renta wince from the kitchen, "**_Mamo, jestem w domu_**! And I brought a friend!"

Jacob froze in the doorway not expecting his newly made friend to start speaking a completely different language but loosened up when he noticed Martyna looking at him with a warm smile.

Soon enough a taller, blonde woman in her early forties came barreling from the kitchen with open arms. Just like her daughter, everything about her screamed intimidating boss woman with authority but her eyes were filled with warmth and compassion, "Velcome, Martens' frend!"

She wrapped Jacob into a tight hug before pulling away and smiling at her daughter, "Any frend of hers is family to as." With a last smile, she walked back towards the kitchen, "**_Zawolaj mine kiedy bedziecie cos potrzebowali!_**"

Seeing the woman leave he turned to look Martyna with surprise, "She looks so scary, now I know where you get it from."

The two ran up the stairs into Martyna's room where she dropped her bag on the floor and opened up the window, "I dunno what you mean, Jay." Again, the name making him fill with joy and fondness.

He saw her try to hide her smile so he put his bag down beside hers, "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were actually going to punch me in the face. You looked so scary, cold and intimidating."

Martyna admitted that her posture and facial expressions (or rather her resting bitch face) could be seen as intimidating so she only dipped her chin in agreement, pulling her hair up into a ponytail with one swift motion, "And now?"

Jake chuckled, "Now that I've seen how interestingly random and clumsy you are I don't think you're anything but weird."

She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, "But in a good way, right?" She opened a cabinet and took out her contacts to put in instead of her glasses.

Jacob trailed silently behind her, "In the best way." Seeing her take off her glasses and open her eyes as wide as possible he felt the need to ask her if she was okay.

She pulled her eyes open with her hands and focused on getting the clear stuff into both eyes before turning around to face the disturbed looking Jacob with an apologetic smile, "I had to put in my contacts. I don't want to lose my glasses wherever we're going."

"We're going somewhere?" He asked, taking a step back to let the girl out of the bathroom. Martyna nodded her head walking back into her bedroom and opening her closet to take a bag out.

"We only stopped here so that I could drop my backpack off and notify my mama that I'm heading out, " She took a fresh water bottle from under her bed and put it in the bag packing it next to her camera, "And to maybe eat something if you're hungry."

When he shook his head, she tipped her head in the direction of his bag before slinging her own over her shoulders and rushing down the stairs, "**_Mamo_**! We're going out!"

"**_Dobrze, wroc tylko zanim sie sciemni!_**" Renata called out from the kitchen.

The two teens jumped into their shoes and skipped out of the house into the stone path, "Where to now, Mr Black?"

He put his finger on his chin in thought, "Maybe I'll just show you the rez." Seeing Martyna look at him with curiosity she nudged the girl beside him with a grin, "Now it's my time to murder you."

"How fascinating." She mused, "Now I know you have some questions so shoot."

Jacob stuffed his hands into his pockets not quite sure where to begin. As if sensing his hesitance she reassured him that she'll answer to the best of her ability and that he doesn't have to stress about it much because there's nothing that really offends her. Looking off into the distance he finally came up with a good starter question, "So, where are you from?"

"Poland, the city of Lukow." She answered.

"How did you learn English?" Martyna paused for a moment making Jacob slightly regret his question.

"I lived in England for about four years so that's where I picked up the language, hence why my accent is so weird." She joked, earning a gentle chuckle from his side.

"What did you do in England, if I may ask."

"I went to school there, four years of high school. I didn't do much besides going out with my best friends and laying in bed because their laws state that I can't be out of the house on my own for too long." He asked her about her best friends and she happily answered.

"Alice is not even my best friend anymore, she is my sister. She is tall and beautiful and extremely funny, her sense of humour being more messed up than mine. She balances me out well because although she is just as crazy as me, she doesn't have nearly as much energy as me which makes her tired and fed up with me."

"Onye is my best friend. She looks so mean and distant and she is if you don't know her well but when you do, she's all fluffy and amazing. We are both very chaotic so putting us together is like asking for a tornado, we are all over the place laughing and having fun."

Jacob listened to her answers in amazement, asking for more detail and more information trying to learn everything he can about the girl.

Given the chance to ask Jacob questions, Martyna refused justifying it by saying that she prefers to get to know people by what they chose to say in the moment rather than ask them questions, although she had nothing against them.

As a born leader she actually loved answering questions so Jacob's interest in her and her life made her feel happy and appreciated.


End file.
